


【爆轰】Good night, my love

by ShinH



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 一辆不好吃的爆轰车。alpha有发情期设定。





	【爆轰】Good night, my love

**Author's Note:**

> 内含dirty talk，AO发情等

轰焦冻把钥匙插进门锁里的时候，听见家里哐当一响。凭借这个距离和音色，轰焦冻估计着是榨汁机。  
然后传来咚咚咚的脚步声，在他还没来得及拧动钥匙之前，门先被里面的人打开。轰焦冻往后稍退了一步避开外推的门，却没逃过扑面而来的信息素味儿。  
这信息素来自门里的人，带有强烈的攻击性——应该是一个青年Alpha，顺便带动了轰的信息素——因为是他对象。而这种味道对轰来说就意味着四个字，爆豪胜己。这种浓度则明明白白地告诉他：爆豪发情期到了。

Alpha的发情期，有人抗拒，有人享受，在刚刚出现时引起过巨大的社会震动。但是震动归震动，即使仍然有alpha科学家在刊物上倔强地使用“易感期”这个名词，开始像omega一样受到发情期影响的alpha比例只是日益增多，与omega的区别只在于性需求的指向性不同。  
爆豪原本压根儿没关注这些，没觉得自己会有什么“易感期”或者“发情期”问题的。即使世界上百分之九十九的alpha有发情期，他也会认定自己是剩下的百分之一——何况目前的数据是百分之六十。  
甚至在他前几个发情期，爆豪都没有感觉到什么不对。alpha发情期普遍出现得晚，等爆豪出现相关症状的时候已经23岁，那时候他已经跟自家omega厮混了两年，发情期到来时便毫不客气地把锅扣在了轰头上——这些症状当然是轰信息素的刺激导致的。直到第四个还是第五个发情期到来的时候，才因为不正常的高热去了医院——哦，他们不约而同地认为是发烧，随便挂了个普通门诊，脚步坚定地走过AO急诊处。  
半个小时后他们被门诊医生客气地指路回了AO急诊处。到现在爆豪和轰都记得那位戴着厚重老花镜的医生，他抽了抽鼻子，肯定地抓过病历就开始写，边写边说：“发情期开抑制剂是吧？证件拿来看一下，上一次开是什么时候？”还没等爆豪反应过来，又瞥了一眼轰：“哦不对，你有omega？那你开什么抑制剂？年轻人，节约一点医疗资源，也为自己省省钱好不好——”  
从医院出来之后，爆豪手上已经多了一份可以让他每个月带薪休假三天的alpha发情期证明。  
爆豪一开始坚定认为发情期就是灾难。但实际上轰对此更有切身体会。因为爆豪不喜欢失控，尤其不喜欢他失控的时候轰还保持冷静。于是爆豪的发情期的开始是先用信息素和其他手段撩拨轰，等到轰几乎已经开始假性发情，才放任自己被本能所操控。  
这就导致轰在那段时间以不正常的频率过着发情期。是，在此期间他也很爽，但是事后的疲惫和两次休假挤压的工作就很让人不爽了。  
爆豪当然注意到这点，便放弃了这种手段。不过很快，他们的发情期步调相对一致了起来，这个问题也就不复存在了。

这次是一个意外。  
轰出差去参加一次重要的会议。在他正准备回来的时候接到了爆豪的电话，在一堆狗都不听的情侣对话里，轰意识到了爆豪打这个电话的意图：他发情期提前了那么几天。  
紧赶慢赶着回来，好歹这信息素的浓度还没到不可收拾的地步。然而就算如此，轰也仅仅是来得及塌了塌肩膀让包滑下来，随即就被按在了门框上亲吻，舌头带着燃烧的伏特加的味道冲进他的口腔。轰对爆豪信息素的抵抗力在过去分别的一周里每天都在断崖式下跌，到现在已经所剩无几，尤其是混杂着家里洗发水味道的，有种可以让他安心失控的温柔感，于是腿都有点软。爆豪顺势把腿挤进他的两腿之间，膝盖隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着他的会阴。  
轰几乎立刻就湿了。甚至在某些瞬间他感到自己已经失却了站立的力气，几乎是跨坐在爆豪的大腿上。  
发情期格外粘人的alpha像是什么大型食肉动物，极力地追求着身体更大面积的接触，还要质问：“按照行程你应该昨天就回来，去哪儿了，嗯？”仅存的理智都用来算这些东西了。  
轰的下唇还被他用牙齿研磨着，根本没法回答，只能讨好地舔了舔他的。  
爆豪当然没忽略这个小动作，短暂地放过了爪牙下的猎物，义正言辞地指责：“这种时候你还勾引我，嫌以前被草得不够狠是吧？”  
轰趁这个机会掌握了主动权，反而向前一步将爆豪抵在门框上——顺手带上了在他们纠缠过程中一直来回晃动、“刺拉”响的门。爆豪倒是褪去了急迫的神情，甚至抱着手臂等他行动。轰一边将散乱的头发勾到耳后，一边跪坐下来。爆豪被他勾头发的动作勾得心痒难耐，忍不住用手指去将他的刘海往后梳。轰顺着爆豪的力道微微仰了仰脑袋，抬眼看他。爆豪忍不了他眼尾上挑泛红、眼里情绪细微的样子，复又暗示性地往胯下按了按。  
轰跪坐下来就是要干这事儿，于是干脆地去扒爆豪的裤子。幸运的是爆豪刚冲过澡，穿的是比较宽松的睡裤，不幸的是alpha的性器已经半勃起，无疑增加了一些阻碍。一周没碰到这玩意，omega不得不承认有点想它。从鼻尖到脸颊，轰轻轻地蹭过柱身，在爆豪的手忍不住稍用力抓住他头发的时候终于到了嘴唇。爆豪难耐地向前挺动，浅浅地顶开轰的嘴唇。轰一只手按住爆豪的腹肌让他别动，另一只手帮他撸了两下，紧接着张嘴含住了龟头的部分。准确来说只是前段，因为alpha的性器大得过分，头部则是最粗的。轰的嘴太小了，很难直接完全包住。于是只能浅浅地含着，收缩口腔吸吮，舌尖戳弄着马眼。爆豪感到被温热湿滑的口腔紧紧包住，而轰的酒窝甚至出现在脸颊上。  
“可恶……”爆豪低声咒骂了一句，他自己都能感到空气中烧灼的酒味儿更浓了，好像他们是在一个燃烧的酒吧里。  
轰显然也感受到了，他后退了一些，吐出了性器。他的唇色在之前的啃咬和刚才的摩擦中变得明艳起来。但是水分可能都过分地集中到了更加难以启齿的部位，以至于他觉得嘴唇发干，没办法吞下更大的东西。轰本能地用舌头舔了一圈，想更湿润一些，只是配上唇角沾上的前列腺液，在爆豪看来像是在品味着什么东西的味道一样，这导致他甚至更硬了一些。  
轰觉得做好了准备，再次将硕大的龟头纳入口中。这次他成功了地含进了整个龟头，又努力吃得更深了一点。但是在alpha顶到他舌根的时候，也不过进去了三分之一，只能让爆豪退出一部分再重新含回去。几十次套弄下来，轰的腮帮子已经有点发酸。于是收回了按在腹部的手，抬头看着爆豪，用眼神示意他自己动一动。  
爆豪忍他这种撩拨式的吞咽很久了，既然轰已经放弃了主动权，那么他自然要好好利用一番。于是抓住他半长的的头发就顶了进去——这一下已经超过了之前的深度，狠狠压过了舌根，已经到了喉部。轰早有预料，已经努力地放松了，但还是被一下捅得有些受不了。想要后撤，却反而被摁住后脑往前迎合。  
“喂，放松点，”爆豪一边来回戳弄让他适应这种感觉，一边说，”以前不是进过好几次吗，再吞多一点……”  
轰听他的语气已经跟平时不同，不由得有点后悔让他来——他不应该相信一个发情期的alpha有什么自制力可言。轰原本只是想先安抚一下爆豪的情绪，顺便消耗他，毕竟爆豪的体力比他好，如果不采取其他方法，他明天别说起床，不知道起床的时间能不能睡。  
爆豪一下比一下顶得深入，轰尽力地让自己的喉咙不要那么紧张，但是不仅喉咙不那么听使唤，他自己也紧张起来。他感到那个他艰难纳入的龟头在深处滑动，进入得越来越深。轰几乎想摸一摸脖子有没有凸起的一块——不知道爆豪会不会看到他的东西在他身体里的轨迹？深喉让轰有种不安全感，似乎是不应该被侵犯的地方被强行破入，从而好像全身所有的防线全部崩溃一样。最可怕的是轰的生理本能在让他吞咽，唾液，还有其他什么味道奇怪的液体，爆豪的东西就被吸得越来越深。  
爆豪恨不能现在就把轰拉起来拽到床上去，或者直接摁倒在玄关的地毯上，他要立刻干穿他，直破开生殖腔，射到他身体最深的地方去，还有要让他叫出来，毕竟口交必须损失这一部分乐趣。但是深喉的紧致感是后穴都不能比的，看着轰的嘴被自己的性器撑开几乎要令他的大脑被热浪烧糊了，尤其是眼角生理性的水光和仰着脸取悦的姿态，几乎让爆豪以为他在亲手杀死自己的天鹅。  
但是眼前的omega显然不是那么纯洁的物种，他微蹙的眉头像是在倾诉痛苦，但配上眼睛里波光粼粼的情欲和脸颊上的酡红好像是乞求更多。最为直接的证明是他将牛仔裤微微顶起，但是裤子上显出深色水痕的却是更后面——轰作为他的伴侣，差不多也被拖入了发情期。  
那么再粗暴一点也没关系，爆豪想，安抚性地摸了摸轰的头，在他还没反应过来的时候把自己全部塞了进去——轰条件反射地紧紧收缩了喉咙，甚至因为轻微的疼痛和刺激抽搐了两秒——这差点让爆豪差点射在他喉咙深处。  
爆豪在轰终于停下抽搐、开始适应这种被彻底捅开的感觉时，又立刻完全拔了出来。开玩笑，他当然知道轰是什么心思，所以必然要留到后面慢慢地磨。  
轰一时间有些懵，呆呆地跪坐着，仰着头看他，下巴因为酸痛一时间无法合拢，来不及吞咽的唾液混合着爆豪的体液滑下来。片刻之后他意识到自己被耍了，爆豪甚至都没射给他，计划完全失败。一时间他也不管什么发情期了——无论是爆豪的还是自己的——有点僵硬地爬起来推开爆豪：“我要洗澡。”  
“洗什么澡？！”爆豪难以置信地抓住他，紧跟着就顺着牛仔裤和腰的缝隙钻进去，“内裤都被你骚湿了。”  
轰被发情期身体高热的alpha摸进裤子，腰一软，险些意志不坚定跟爆豪滚地毯上直接来一发。他咬了咬嘴唇，尝到一股咸腥味儿，又有点生气，于是快步走进浴室，回到：“弄脏了所以洗。”

爆豪自从有发情期开始还没受过被晾在一边的气，轰为了自己别被折腾得太厉害，大多纵容他在发情期用的床上的小手段。  
爆豪思考着是比谁更忍不住还是进去撩拨起来直接操，片刻后否定了第一个选择。欲求不满的时候更得冷静，自己是昨晚就微微有症状出现，轰是才被影响着，无疑是自己处于劣势。而轰焦冻作为一个实诚的omega，爽了就不计前嫌。  
不过轰之前深喉的时候也没什么反抗情绪，爆豪边脱衣服边想，变量只有出差的时候……直到他也进浴室，爆豪的脑子里已经过了一遍同去的诸位同事的死法。

爆豪踏进浴室的时候轰正在洗头发，被揉搓得乱七八糟的红白头发上堆着泡沫，眼睛都睁不开。他听见门响，问了一声：“爆豪？”  
一周没当面听他叫名字，这一句突然就入了耳。爆豪一面看着他修长的身体，想直接摁在玻璃门上干他，一面又有些柔软缱绻的情绪，于是过去拿了花洒帮他冲头发。轰闭着眼睛，说：“你进来干什么？”  
爆豪一手拿着花洒一手梳理着他头发，像是给乖顺的猫咪洗澡，闻言戏谑道：“我的家，你又没锁门，我为什么不能进来？”  
泡沫很快冲干净了，轰对于把自家发情期的alpha晾在一边感到了良心的谴责。轻轻把爆豪推坐在浴室的椅子上，张腿就想直接往下坐。饶是爆豪已经急不可耐，也被他这粗鲁的动作惊到了，伸手托住他：“你准备好了吗就直接这样？一开始就受伤之后几天怎么过？”  
轰一只手撑在他肩膀上，另一只手绕到身后挤进穴口，随意摸了两下，说：“已经够了。”  
爆豪扣住他想要抽出来的手，问：“什么够了，嗯？”  
轰不看他，只说：“嗯……水够了。”  
爆豪盯着他逃避的眼睛，下体硬到胀痛，却还是不依不饶地问：“是不是刚才就一直在流水？你也还没发情，这么急？”  
轰的手指还被迫插在自己的身体里，十分窘迫，只能飞快地答：“是，是一直在……”而后又不甘心只是被追问，抬头说：“都是因为你的味道，是爆豪先……”  
爆豪这方面向来只许自己放火不许轰点灯，听见轰半句坦白就涨红了脸打断：“我……还没操你呢，就自己玩起来了？水多不多我不知道啊，你证明一下。”  
轰觉得发情期的alpha真的胡搅蛮缠：“你进来……不就知道了吗？”  
“万一你骗我，伤到了什么办，”爆豪这时候假装是十佳恋人了，“有水的话应该有声音不是吗？”  
轰才意识到爆豪是想自己做什么，这下再怎么坦然也没法抬头了，额头也跟手一块儿抵在爆豪肩膀上。被爆豪扣住的手则半推半就地顺着爆豪手上的劲在自己体内抽插起来，片刻之后就完全自己动了。  
“哈……嗯……”轰一开始永远只是喘，并不呻吟出声，只是低低地，像是剧烈运动之后的声音。但是爆豪分得出来这其中有没有情欲的味道，比如此刻，轰的吐息间不自然的停顿，偶尔碰到了敏感点的时候喘息的节奏会乱上一拍，尾声微微地上勾，随着快感的增强，会上扬得越发厉害。当然此时，假如不知道这些因素也完全能判断，因为轰的后穴确实被翻搅出了水声。爆豪的信息素越来越浓，其中又夹杂了某种冬天的味道，像是枝头分不清是雪还是花的那一朵。这种味道与伏特加互相侵轧，此消彼长，又渐渐地融合在一起。在这种融合中，omega丰沛的汁液越流越多，冬天的雪像是全被浓烈的酒烧成了春水，在自己手指的搅拌下冒出了清晰的“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡之声，在浴室里格外明显。  
“行、行了吗……”轰的腰难耐地扭动着，“爆豪……已经好了，可、以进来了……”  
爆豪同样等不及，抽出他的手指，扣住轰的腰将自己直接插了进去，然后松了些力度。  
“啊——”轰控制不住地一坐到底，肠道被直接全部撑开。虽然足够地湿滑，并没有什么疼痛，但是爆豪性器的长度和粗细都完全不是他两根手指能比的。突如其来的酸胀感、被顶到深处的侵入感和被狠狠蹭过g点的快感让他忍不住叫出了声，瞳孔都有一瞬的涣散。  
爆豪忍了那么久，此时也懒得玩什么戏码，真正意义上的“胡搅蛮缠”起来。轰的敏感点很浅，爆豪知道他食指伸进去两个关节就可以轻而易举地按到。而如果是真刀实枪的操干，爆豪性器的粗大已经完全撑开肠壁，再加上他性器有一点极适合的弧度，根本不用什么技巧，单纯的活塞运动就可以重重地碾压轰的敏感点。  
轰揽着爆豪的脖颈，一时间都有些发不出声音，直到爆豪稍微缓和下来，开始舔弄他的胸口，才找回了声音，开始从鼻腔里挤出低沉却甜腻的呻吟。他嗓音偏低，很多人因此误以为他是个alpha。但假使他们任何一个人听到这种叫床声，都绝不会有这样的误解——虽然他们中任何一个人都不可能有这种机会。轰在这时候的声音总是颤抖着的长音，随着顶撞可爱地一抖一抖的，却维持着奇妙的勾连和回转，破碎的音节里也有藕断丝连，格外缱绻。偶尔会像猫撒娇的呼噜声，调子不高，低哑的，爆豪格外喜欢把他操到发出这样的声音——如果想要听这样的，只需要给敏感点一个趁其不备的撞击就好。破碎的音节则在几点被同时进攻的时候，比如爆豪此刻一边啃咬他乳头，一边摸他后腰，还凭借着腰力狠狠干进深处，轰就总有失声的断裂了。  
爆豪稍微缓解了一下发情期的冲动——虽然他觉得这冲动还是大多源自轰焦冻——就停下了毫无章法的抽插，转而进退有度地攻城略池起来。从简单粗暴的快感转成了不上不下，更为难耐。  
爆豪瞅着他一脸纠结，非常记仇地停下了，说：“你自己来。”  
轰单知道发情期的爆豪非常难缠，没想到他记仇到如此地步。轰深知爆豪会通过各种方法达到目的，不如直接来，趁现在自己还有点体力。于是动了动，调整了一下姿势。这期间爆豪的性器也在他肠道里蹭了蹭，激得他倒吸一口气。爆豪没有帮忙的意思，反而将轰的手反剪到身后去，让他难以维持平衡。  
轰的支撑点只有跪在椅子上的膝盖和爆豪，总有要摔下椅子的危险，大腿和腰腹因此条件反射地紧张起来。爆豪舒爽地叹了口气，轰腰腹发力的时候，里面竟然能裹得更紧。相比于口交，直接操后穴更能感受到柔嫩的肠壁一层层咬上来、每时每刻都本能吸吮的快感。此此时竟然在紧致度上不输深喉。  
轰肌肉一紧张，几乎立刻觉得肠道里爆豪性器的存在感甚至更强了，被撑开的感觉……以及g点被挤压的感觉，都更加强烈，让他抽搐了一下，又因为没有支点难以控制地用力——顺便用力去绞紧爆豪的性器。爆豪“嘶”了一声，不轻不重地拍了拍轰的屁股：“动一动，别光吸啊！”  
轰有点委屈，又不是他想的。但仅仅较紧也没有办法满足他，刚才强烈的快感让他更想爆豪的东西能动一动，便只能上下摆动臀部，用后穴吞吐着他alpha的巨物，不舍地抽离，又飞快地吃回去。  
自己动能更自由地控制节奏，也不会被吊着就是不好好碰g点。但是几十下之后轰直接倒进了爆豪怀里，难耐地用脑袋蹭他的肩窝，热气吐在爆豪锁骨上，却说不出什么完整的话。爆豪意识到是轰的发情期被完全激发了，后面流的水比之前都要多得多，让他的小兄弟几乎是泡在温热的淫水里。这下就不能让轰自己来了，爆豪伸手捞过轰的腿弯，就这样直接把人抱了起来压在了浴室的墙壁上。  
“冷……”轰呢喃着，面前爆豪炙热的身体和背后冰冷的墙壁让他像是处在冰火两重天。  
爆豪调整了一下重心，让他靠在自己身上：“那去床上。”  
“不要。”轰又赖在这儿，往墙上靠，好像那可以缓解他的燥热，一边还捧着爆豪的脸要接吻。  
爆豪只能把一句“麻烦死了”含混在这个吻里，然后把似是而非的怒气发泄在下半身。

按在浴室墙上做了一次，洗手台上做了一次。终于到床上去的时候轰已经没什么力气了，但omega本能让他在爆豪身上蹭来蹭去。爆豪作为一个发情期中的alpha，已经不打算去考虑omega的体力问题了，每次担心他太累，又被舔硬坐上去。然而轰动不了两下就瘫在他身上，爆豪只能接手后续问题。  
轰麻烦的是每次自己动的时候都往生殖腔撞。一般来说他们发情期的第二天才会进入生殖腔，因为那里娇弱一些，经不起整个发情期的操弄。今天轰在像是要逼爆豪捅开自己的生殖腔似的，一个劲儿用那里迎合性器。爆豪在浴室里忍了一会儿，到床上见他还这样作死，打算用事实给他个教训。  
生殖腔要比肠道敏感脆弱得多，几乎是一操进去轰就只会用腿紧紧圈着爆豪的腰，眼神里似乎都有种迷茫，不知道究竟发生了什么。爆豪拉着他的手让他摸自己的腹部，薄薄的肌肉都已经掩盖不住内部的淫乱，轰能摸到爆豪在他生殖腔内顶起的凸起。如果是爆豪的一根完全操进去，甚至能隔着肚子直接看到龟头上下的滑动。轰在这种视觉里感到精神的分裂，他好像在看另一对人在做爱，然而这情形确实是他的恋人欺凌着他不堪触碰的腔道。  
进到生殖腔之后轰的声音就又变了一种，只能勉强叫爆豪的名字，其余的一概说不出，只有低声的、受欺负一样的哭腔。然而要是爆豪轻了一些，没有狠狠操进生殖腔、用龟头去磨腔口的软肉，他这哭腔还要更委屈一些。生殖腔也跟他这声音一样，好像已经被完全操开，只会像熟透一样的果肉流下甜汁一样，被顶到哪里都完全敞开、任由蹂躏，在要抽离的时候又死死咬住不放，好像所有的气节都用在了挽留上。轰有时候还有零碎的一两句“射给我”，爆豪不知道是不是因为之前口交的时候摆了他一道。  
但是双方都在发情期的时候射进生殖腔意味着什么，即使到这个时候也应该是再清楚不过的事情。爆豪被他小孩子一样缠着，终于停了动作，拨开他粘在额前的头发，直视着轰的眼睛：“轰，你还知道这是什么意思吗？”怕自己说得不够明确，他用恶狠狠的语气说，“喂，想怀孕吗混蛋！”  
轰已经累了，看了他一会儿，闭上眼睛去亲他的眼睛，自言自语一般夹着鼻音说：“想、想……给爆豪怀孕……有一个宝宝，然后、好好养……”  
爆豪顿了顿，最后大力冲刺几下，将alpha 的结卡进了他的omega的生殖腔里。Alpha的射精时间很长，能力强的alpha，比如爆豪，可以间断地射十几分钟。一股接一股地灌满omega的子宫。在这过程中轰被时不时的热流刺激得抽搐着，在中途直接潮吹了，大量淫水喷涌而出，被结堵在生殖腔里，让他的小腹有些微的鼓胀。  
“喂，我的结是用来给你堵水的吧？”爆豪俯在轰身上调笑他。轰没力气回答这种话，颤抖着咬着牙忍耐生殖腔被内射的快感。爆豪也不言语，来回亲吻着他的伤疤和眉心，舔开他紧抿的嘴唇，直到结消失，轰沉沉地睡过去。

“晚安，焦冻。”


End file.
